Pig Goat Banana Cricket
Pig Goat Banana Cricket (originally titled Pig Goat Banana Mantis) is an American animated television series that is to be aired on Nickelodeon. The series was created by Dave Cooper and J. Ryan. David Sacks is served as the executive producer for the series. The show premiered on July 18, 2015. Synopsis The show is about 4 friends who live in one tree house: Pig, a pig whose favorite food is pickles; Goat, a goat who wants to become a songwriter/singer; Banana, a walking, talking banana who's park ranger; and Cricket, a cricket who's a scientist. The gang go on zany adventures, and when things go from crazy to crazier, there is only one pair of four friends to save their town: Pig Goat Banana Cricket! Episodes *Pig Goat Banana Cricket High Five! *Fudge-pocalypse *Happy Chalawunga! *The Chronicles of Cutesachusetts *Gauntlet of Humiliation *Prank Thy Neighbor *The Tooth of My True Love *Super Space Meatball *DJ Wheelbarrow Full of Nachos *Let's Get Tiny *Miss Cutesy Meow Meows *The Most Beautiful Roach in the World *Bananaland *Zombie Broheims *Underpants-Palooza Cast *Matt Jones as Pig, a pig who eats pickles every day and always messes up Cricket's lab. He's "the fool" *Candi Milo as Goat, a goat who wants to be a singer and also "the artist". Cricket is (secretly) in love with her. Her instrument is a guitar. *Tom Wilson as Banana, a living banana who's park ranger as his job. However, he plays games all day long, making him "the wise-guy". *Paul Rugg as Cricket, a cricket who's also a scientist. He's "the brain". Production Pig Goat Banana Cricket was created by Dave Cooper and Johnny Ryan for Nickelodeon. The show is based on their comic from Nickelodeon Magazine published in 2004. Cooper and Ryan are both veteran comic book artists; the show was described as their first big endeavor for television, though the former had been used for his design work on Futurama. Developed from Pig Goat Banana Mantis!, a pilot directed by the independent animator Nick Cross, the stories were described by Ryan as difficult to write, given their intertwined nature and the 11-minute running time. This process was smoothened by the running time being doubled and the direction from the network being clarified. The two had to adjust to the studio environment, and described their career in comics as preparing them for production. Jones, Milo, and Wilson are set to reprise their roles from the original short, with Mantis, who had been previously voiced by James Urbaniak, retooled as Cricket due to a character of the same name in Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness, another Nickelodeon show. According to Candi Milo's Twitter page, the show has been renewed for a second season since the show's premiere.Candi Milo on Twitter: "Original record for the next season!! #NICKELODEON http://t.cow/O36wkmLom" Trivia *Some episodes was animated by Ánima Estudios in Mexico City, known for El Chavo Animado, La Leyenda de las Momias de Guanajuato, and Teenage Fairytale Dropouts.Pig Goat Banana Cricket Tumblr References Category:Shows with Wikis Category:Nicktoons Category:Current shows